1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnifiers and more particularly pertains to a new magnifying device for magnifying selected objects for inspection in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of magnifiers is known in the prior art. More specifically, magnifiers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a fresnel magnifying lens card holder dimensioned to fit standardized cards, for example, all credit card sized cards. The card holder features a pair of parallel tracks and a raised narrow strip on a base plate. Another prior includes a coin holder having edge view optics. The coin holder includes a coin having an obverse side, a reverse side and a coin edge having features on the coin edge. Also another prior art includes a magnifier device for magnifying a portable video image produced by a video display device. The magnifier includes a base member connected a magnifier portion connected to and rotatable relative to the base member. Further, another prior art includes an adjustable magnifying attachment for a hand held implement is provided. The adjustable magnifying attachment includes a support base, an extension arm, a lens holder, and a magnifying lens. The support base has a hole and a slot, which is configured to receive a portion of the hand held implement and to secure the support base on the hand held implement. In addition, another prior art includes a modified magnifying glass with more than one clamps built on the bottom of the fixer of head magnifying glass. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new magnifying device.